Talk:Metis
Aigis & Metis Metis is Aigis's Shadow? That seems extremely unlikely. Even though they're technically the same model, they look nothing alike, Metis does not use Aigis's repressed desires against her in an attempt to get her to reject it, and Aigis even used her persona Athena on her at one point (sure, she did transform into Orpheus almost immediately, but Aigis was still able to summon her briefly). Perhaps these inconsistencies can be explained by the fact that Aigis became a Wild Card user and thus her Shaodw isn't likely to conform to the same guidelines as an ordinary Shadow. Still, that's a bit of a stretch. AlternNocturn (talk) 21:11, October 30, 2012 (UTC) : If you played Persona 2, a Persona-user can fight their Shadows with their Personas as the Shadow fights with a reverse version of it. Getting the concept of a Shadow Self by just P4 won't help... play P2 too. Also, technically, the ideal Maki of Persona 1 is more or less a Shadow of the real Maki since the Ideal Maki are the emotions of the real Maki of how she wants to live her life... in Persona there aren't just evil Shadows. Besides, there is no other explenation of how Metis was created, Metis is Aigis' repressed emotions of how she felt when she lost Minato... I do kinda get confused of why they don't look alike except being the same model. In an assumtion of mine, I think Shadow Selves are created by how those repressed emotions are. For example, Maki's feeling of living a happy life with no sickness whatsoever didn't had any negative feelings (I assume), maybe that's why the Ideal Maki isn't evil, the same goes for Aigis since even though she lost Minato she doesn't have Why couldn't have been someone else kind of thinking. Again... those are just theories of mine. -- Crok425 (talk) 21:56, October 30, 2012 (UTC) : I see. I haven't played P2 yet. I probably should. AlternNocturn (talk) 22:07, October 30, 2012 (UTC) : The ideal Maki is not really Maki's Shadow. It's an aspect of herself and may represent some feelings she's suppressing (when she says she doesn't have a mother, it's still kinda creepy), but the closest thing to her Shadow would be Pandora or the Girl in Black. Kiukiu8 (talk) 18:29, August 27, 2014 (UTC) : Except that the Ideal Maki, Mai and Aki call themselves and are called by Kandori "The Shadows of Maki Sonomura" (園村麻希の影 Sonomura Maki no Shadou). Plus, just by saying that she is an aspect of the real Maki means that she can be considered a Shadow. G.A.S.A (talk) 18:57, August 27, 2014 (UTC) : I may be wrong, but I think that an aspect of a person can only be considered a Shadow when it's suppressed. I remember Yukiko in Persona 4, when she said that everyone has multiple sides to them to Rise who was confused because she didn't know if she was supposed to sound gloomy or cheerfully : she was hesitating between two different aspects of her personnality. : Thus the Ideal Maki is a Shadow because she was hidden in Maki's mind. I'm sorry I didn't know about all the "Makis" being called Shadow of Maki Sonomura, I only played the game once so far and it's the Revelations version. Kiukiu8 (talk) 07:54, August 28, 2014 (UTC)